


Three Visits

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alchemy, M/M, mentions of it at least, not sure what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: He was more than prepared to tell the intruder off, to politely yell at him to get off the premises. Unfortunately for him, the man tackled him straight to the ground, even more instruments of glass shattering behind them. Hakyeon’s head was dazed, his body crushed by an enormous weight, his wrists held down by heavy hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Once again late with Day 6, the prompt voted for being Enchanting.  
> I don't really know what I was trying to do with this, but here you go. Also, posting this right before class so there might be mistakes lying around.

The first time Sanghyuk stormed into Hakyeon’s home was nothing less than frightful, his eyes wide and breaths short and panting. The alchemist was in the middle of attempting to perfect his own variation on a truth serum, stumbling backwards once he heard his door being slammed open. The delicate ingredients he had held in one vial spilled across his shirt, the magic it held causing the stain to fluctuate from different colors until it finally left a gaping hole in one of Hakyeon’s most precious silks. He was more than prepared to tell the intruder off, to politely yell at him to get off the premises. Unfortunately for him, the man tackled him straight to the ground, even more instruments of glass shattering behind them. Hakyeon’s head was dazed, his body crushed by an enormous weight, his wrists held down by heavy hands. 

“Is it true that you make the best potions in the land?” The boy asked, his brows furrowing when Hakyeon’s did the same.

“I may have been obliged to answer that question to a kinder folk. However, you have outrageously disrespected my territory.”

“Please just answer me.”

“I think not. Why should I obey the will of the unruly teenager who managed to make weeks of my own research fruitless?”

“First of all, I’m not a teenager. I’m twenty-one. Second of all,” the man looked around, suddenly aware of the mess he caused. “Oh. I didn’t mean to, really. I was just passing through the kingdom nearby and told me of the incredible skills of Cha Hakyeon. Perhaps I got too excited.” He gently removed himself from sitting upon the alchemist, using a strong arm to pull him up to stand as well.

“Incredible skills they said? Well, they’re certainly not wrong.” Hakyeon smiled to himself proudly, satisfied that his reputation preceded him even with him living in a rural shacks amongst the hilltops. “Tell me, why is a young man such as yourself searching for the greatest alchemist?”

“I’m not saying until you tell me whether you’re the best or not.”

“You’ve come all this way to be stubborn? Glad to know that I’m dealing with someone who has never bartered with a magical being before.”

The stranger blushed. “I have done some previous deals.”

“Oh, is that so? Then please, tell me the details, at least the type of magic you wanted and the price.”

“It was . . . It was a transformation spell that I received from a wizard. He promised me that I could form into the body of a lion for an insurmountable amount of gold.”

Hakyeon chuckled. “Nice try. Wizards never deal out such high risk spells to anyone, no matter how devious they are. Beast transformation spells show out their signature too much for it to be safe for them. Secondly, not many wizards are very particular of gold either. Why, I’m fairly certain that they attempt to stay more hidden than even I do.”

“Fine, I haven’t done a deal yet. What does it matter?”

“Oh, it could mean something different for each being you talk to. Many would consider it a chance to exploit you, using the infinite power of simple persuasion to get the most from you. I, on the other hand, use that information as a note not to use anything I have to offer irresponsibly.”

“So you are Cha Hakyeon.”

“The one and only.” The alchemist bowed, the sleeves of his robes moving gracefully with his movement. “And you are?”

“Han Sanghyuk.” He coughed nervously. “I have no significant title in any land.”

“A farmer I suppose?”

“Yes.”

“I see.” Hakyeon walked over to his cupboards, searching through the variety of botanical potions he had developed. “What kind of crop do you need this remedy for? Grains? Fruits? Vegetables?”

“What?”

“You said you were a farmer. I assumed you were having difficulty with your harvest, considering your dishevelled state.”

“My crops are doing just fine.” Sanghyuk retorted. “I’m in need of a more . . . complicated potion.”

The alchemist nodded, leaning over to look through the shelves that revolved around emotions, each vial untouched, dust gathering around them. “What ails you?”

“It’s not me that needs this potion. I wish to use it on someone else.”

Hakyeon froze, his smile cold when he turned back to Sanghyuk. “Is this magic to be used consensually?”

“Not exactly -”

“Then no deal.” Sanghyuk gasped as Hakyeon pushed him towards the unhinged front door, using a stronger force that was meant for his tiny frame to push him out of the house. “I am not here to use my craft to bestow bad omens on anyone.”

“It’s not like that -”

“Good day to you, Sanghyuk. Please don’t come to me with such requests ever again.”

* * *

 

The second time Sanghyuk came to his door, the man was more discreet with his presence, knocking only a few times before letting himself inside. Hakyeon was once again at his workshop, fiddling with a new batch of fertility serum, a remedy he had promised to be done by the next new moon. He was careful not to add too much of any ingredient, knowing how sensitive his friend’s wife was to heavy amounts of magic. Sealing the lid was a crystal topper had been the finishing touch, the last thing the alchemist did before he got tapped on the back. Hakyeon yelped, this time holding his newest potion close to his chest before facing the other man. 

“Hey there.” Sanghyuk waved, his face trying not to reveal too much amusement from Hakyeon’s reaction. 

“Sanghyuk? When did you get here?”

“Just a few moments ago. You didn't answer the door, so I came to see if you were actually home and not avoiding me.”

“Really,” the alchemist sighed. “What is it with you and invading someone’s privacy? For your curiosity’s sake, no, I wasn't avoiding you. I thought you wouldn't come back considering you brought a selfish wish to me the last time you came.”

“One rejection won't keep me away.” The man smirked, somehow causing Hakyeon’s cheeks to flush. “Besides, I won't ever leave you alone until you help me.”

“Is that a fact?”

“It is. You didn't hear me out last time.”

“I did and what I heard was enough.”

“No, it wasn't. You didn't even let me tell you why I wanted a love potion.”

Suddenly, Hakyeon broke into laughter. He couldn't believe that he hadn't realized it sooner. Of course a boy barely growing into a man would want to alter the course of affection. Sanghyuk didn't find his desire as funny as the alchemist did, huffing when the older pinched his cheeks. 

“I'm serious about this.”

“No you're not.”

“Why else would I venture all the way out here?”

“It's because you're young and inexperienced in love. Even if I did have a potion that did as you wished, I wouldn't allow anyone to have such a powerful authority over someone's emotions. Go home.”

Sanghyuk growled. “You mean you don't have a love potion?”

“No. I have emotional potions designed to help issues that might need a special touch to recover from- cases of depression, insanity, any mental illness that could deter someone from living out their life in peace. That's it.”

“What kind of alchemist are you? I thought your kind would fiddle with all sorts of magic. I don't know how your research works, but I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to make a love potion.”

With that, Hakyeon’s happy facade completely faded away, a serious expression making Sanghyuk step back. He understood the other was young, was too new to life to understand the consequences of heavy magic. Yet, the potion he was referring to hit too close to home. The alchemist could still remember how his own beloved abandoned him, eyes clouded with an incurable mist to follow a vain woman into the pits of hell. It was a memory that made him nauseous and disgusted. He vowed never to let anyone suffer such a terrible fate, even if it made him the most hated, the most ridiculed later on in his life. 

“I'm an alchemist who values consent. I'm aware that not everyone sees value in the art of magic. I have seen entire villages kill one another because of the fear of the mystical unknown. I lost people dear to me due to arrogant fools like yourself.” Hakyeon trembled. 

“What -”

“Most importantly, you aren't aware of how love works. True love doesn't come in a potion. Whatever anyone has told you, all that accursed liquid brings is obsession. I won't tell you this again. Love is the most natural of all forces, one that turns sour with any sort of manipulation. It is only there with the purest intentions, when one thinks of their beloved every second, is willing to do anything for them with their own power.”

“Hakyeon, I -”

“Out of my house. Now.” Hakyeon’s aura glowed throughout his body, a scarlet red that left Sanghyuk’s jaw dropping. When the younger didn't move, the alchemist moved closer until their foreheads were touching. Hakyeon had his teeth bared, sneering when he heard Sanghyuk gasp. “Did you hear me? Get out.”

“I understand now.” Sanghyuk gulped, fumbling as he made his way back to his farm. The experience should have just been terrifying, seeing a magic user lose control of his senses. Yet, as he returned to his own home, his heart was still stuttering, Hakyeon’s honesty keeping him awake for the next few nights.

* * *

 

The third time Sanghyuk visited, Hakyeon was picking herbs in his garden, more annoyed than surprised to see the younger staring at him cutely through the bundles of plants. 

“Sanghyuk. . . You really want me to beat you up that bad?”

“You're hot.”

“Excuse me?” Hakyeon asked incredulously, watching Sanghyuk’s eyes transform from innocent to mischievous. 

“The last time you yelled at me when you were seething with rage, I can't get it out of my head. You looked so hot.” Sanghyuk grinned. “I want to date you. Can I?”

“Didn't we have a long conversation about this last time?”

“Yes and I finally understood.” He took the alchemist by the arm, yanking him into a tight embrace. “I want to know you without magic. I want to take your heart with my own hands.”

Hakyeon blushed, but wasn't going to fall for such words.He pushed the other man away, taking his basket of herbs and walking back inside. 

“I don't believe you.”

“Remember the promise I made of not leaving you alone? I’m still keeping it, this time until you say yes to a simple dinner date.”

“Is that right?” Hakyeon felt a smile tug at his lips as he slammed the door in front of Sanghyuk. He heard the younger groan in pain, but opening the door as if nothing happened. “We’ll see how long you’ll last.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be late with Day 7 as well, but hopefully I'll get to that soon


End file.
